


#awkward

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A dance sparks issues
Relationships: Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	#awkward

Molly almost hated how easy it was for him to ask the question, _no big deal_.  
  
“It’s a stupid dance. They’re all the same. You want to go. I’ll take you.”  
  
“Do you really think it’s appropriate to propose escorting a girl to a dance which you refer to as stupid? Not to mention your invitation comes across as something as painful as a root canal?” The apologetic gaze he offered her in response caused her to roll her eyes, “I’ll find a real date for the dance, no need to worry about me.”  
  
“Molly, wait!” His protest caused her to face him, his appearance suddenly very nervous, “Why don’t—would you be interested in going to the dance with me?”  
  
Her spirits were lifted by the sincerity in his voice and obvious discomfort in his demeanor.  
  
TJ licked his lips, clearing his throat, “It would mean a lot to me.”  
  
“I guess I shouldn’t make you beg.” Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her back to him and began to walk away once more, “I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
His relieved tone accompanied with a soft laugh caused her smile to widen as she disappeared from his eyesight.


End file.
